


Tonight We Tell Them Everything.

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No real warnings, Reader is Floki and Helga's daughter, Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Ivar and (Y/N) are rather close friends, at least that's what everyone believes. Ivar returns from a raid, and needs 'assistance'. Once alone, Ivar shows a side of him no one has witnessed before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr! I hope you enjoy.

You and your mother, Helga are washing some clothing when a young boy comes to tell you that the ships are coming in. Hearing that causes you both to rush to your feet and rush to the docks, Helga ready to see Floki again, and you ready to see both Floki and Ivar. Most of the people of Kattegat can tell that you and Ivar are fond of each other, but they only believe you two to be dear friends. Little do they know, you two have been lover for about a year. The night before they all left, you and Ivar had left the feast without getting spotted. Once you both were alone, Ivar showed you the side he never shows people. You would not say you two just had sex that night, to you and you hope to Ivar, you guys made love. Your face begins to feel warm as you remember that night, the way he treated you it was if you were a piece of glass. He had been so gentle that night, praising you the entire night.   
Cutting your fantasy off, your mother lays a hand on your shoulder. “Are you alright, Dear? You look rather warm.” Before you can answer she places her hand on your forehead, worried you are ill.   
“Yes, Mother. I am just excited to see Father again, that is all.” You give your mother a smile and grab her hand. As you kiss her knuckles, she laughs and pulls you close to her wrapping her arm around your shoulder.  
“As am I, (Y/N). But you look as if you are about to burst with excitement.”  
“And I just might.” You both giggle leaning against each other, looking back to the ships.   
The ships have gotten close enough for the men who are too young to raid start getting the need objects to hold the ship still till next sail. As soon as the ships are stalled, the men aboard start to get off. A select few stay on to help the younger men get the treasures off, for there is quite a bit. Standing on the tips of your toes, hoping to catch site of your father, or Ivar. You can not see your father, but you see Ubbe helping Ivar off the ship they were on. Gods, did you want to just rush over to him and smother him with your affection. But you did not want it to be obvious that you are more than friends.  
“There are my girls!” Your father grabs both you and your mother into a tight hug. Laughing, you pull your arms out from the hold and wrap them around both your parents. Your mother only wraps hers around Floki, you do not mind for you know she has missed him dearly.   
Knowing your parents will want time to talk, you speak before you walk away. “I’ve missed you deeply, Father. I am glad you are well.” You lean up to kiss his cheek, “I am going to go and see if anyone needs help.” Your parents smile at you and Floki kisses the top of your head before turning back to Helga.  
You begin to walk closer to the ships, smiling and making short talk with those that you pass. You begin to help a few of the people with a few injuries that they had crudely taken care of during the raid and the travel home. Finishing up one man, who only had a decently deep cut on his back and a busted lip.   
You feel someone tap on your back, causing you to turn at see Hvitserk. He gives you a cheeky smile before speaking. “I do believe that Ivar has an injury that he needs you to look at.” He wink at you before walking off, leaving you confused and a little worried.  
You stand on the tips of your toes once more, looking for the box Ivar was sitting on. Once you spot the box, you walk over to him. Upon reaching him, you can see he looks unharmed. Seeing you, Ivar dismisses the man he was speaking with.   
Giving a teasing smile, you spoke “Damn, when your brother told me you need me to look at an injury, I was hoping you were just clinging onto life.”   
“Ha-ha, how amusing.” He tried to sound annoyed, but the small grin that forms on his face gave it away. “I'm sorry to tell you, Healer-”rolling your eyes at him calling you healer, “my brother had lied to you.”  
“Well, if that is correct, I'll just leave you to yourself then.” You give him a sarcastic smile, and began to slowly walk away.   
Sensing what you are doing, Ivar gives a laugh. “Alright then, I do have an injury but I'd rather be somewhere comfortable first.”   
“Then lead the way.” Not wanting to create suspicion, you go to grab a few more bandages and soothing oil.   
As you two head towards your home, you and Ivar make small talk. You ask him how the raid had gone, how many men did Kattegat lose, and more. Once you arrive, you open the door and let Ivar enter. He crawls towards your room, and onto your bed. You place the bandages and oil on a shelf, then head towards your room. Walking inside, you see Ivar resting against the headboard of your bed with his eyes closed.  
As you head towards the bed, Ivar opens his eyes and reaches out for you. “Come here,” you place your hand in his and he pulls you on the bed. “I missed you. I missed you so damn much.”   
Ivar pulls you onto his lap, resting his head on top of your breast. You run your hand through his hair, trying to unknot it. “I missed you as well.” You speak softly.  
Ivar presses a few small kisses onto the top of your chest. He then looks up at you, a loving look in his eyes and a genuine smile on his lips. You both just stare at one another, happy he has came back well.   
With a sigh, Ivar brings his hand up to your cheek. He strokes his thumb against the smooth skin. “Gods I could stare at you for árs.” His eyes skim over every inch of your face, admiring it.   
You begin to look over his face, taking on the differences that have happened in his facial features. You are pleased to see he has not gotten another scar on his face. Both of you settle your eyes on the others lips. Slowly you both lean in, softly pressing your lips together.   
Sighing happily, you pull away after a moment. Ivar opens his eyes, and just smiles at you. “You must be tired, try and get some rest.”   
Shaking his head, Ivar declines the offer to rest. “No, I would rather be awake with you.”  
“You need some rest before the feast tonight. You do not want to be tired for that, now do you?” You raise an eyebrow at him.   
Sighing heavily, Ivar agrees. “Only if you lie down with me.”   
Laughing you slide off his lap to be vacant spot next to him. You both settle down in the large blanket, lying close to one another. You feel Ivar’s hand slide over your stomach, feeling the small bump forming.   
“I see you are still wearing loose dresses to hide the baby.” He rubs your stomach gently. “How long does it take again?”  
When you had found out that you are with child, you went and told Ivar who was uncharacteristically happy. You remember how he got teary eyed, asking you multiple times if you are sure. That was about a month or two ago.  
Thinking about what one of the local midwives had said. “I believe forty vikas. Of course I am still wearing loose dresses. I do believe we agreed that we would tell them tonight.”   
Kissing your cheek, Ivar rests his head against yours. “We are, tonight at the feast we will tell them everything.”   
You listen as Ivar breathing slows down and he drifts into sleep. You place your hand over his that is resting on your stomach. With a smile, you press a soft kiss on his cheek before relaxing. You as well drift off into a dreamland, dreaming of your future with Ivar and baby. Little do you know, Ivar is having the same dream, but in his you two rule Kattegat.


End file.
